Baby Love
by ChickWithAKick
Summary: Oneshot songfic for LegitElizabethWWEFan. Nick Nemeth/Dolph Ziggler and Elizabeth Carmichael's relationship is one for the ages. They love each other more than they could ever know. But when Elizabeth has some life changing news for Nick, will their relationship last?


**Y'all are probably wondering why I deleted the first version of this oneshot. Well, frankly it stunk! I didn't like it and I knew I could do a lot better so I tried again and you might not like this one any better, but I do, so this one is the permenant one! Lol. Now, big thanks to LegitElizabethWWEFan. The first version of this oneshot was a big step out of my comfort zone and so was this one, but at least this one is better. Lol. And of course: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING WWE OR THE SONG THIS ONESHOT IS BASED ON! Please read, review, and (hopefully) enjoy. :)**

Nick Nemeth strutted by Elizabeth Carmichael, hoping to get her attention, but Elizabeth just continued to talk to her friend.

Nick sighed. He had been trying to get Elizabeth's attention ever since he met her, but of course she always seemed to have her mind on making the fans happy. He admired that about her, she was always focused on her job. She was the most professional diva that had ever entered the WWE, but he wished she would loose focus just long enough to talk to him.

"What do I have to do to get her to notice me?" he said to himself, while sitting at a table.

"Talking to yourself again, Nick?" Matt Cardona said as he sat beside him. "Be careful, people might think you're a little loopy, Bro."

Nick smiled slightly at his friend's sense of humor. People really underestimated Matt because of his gimmick. Zack Ryder was a goofy, senseless, idiot, but Matt Cardona was actually really smart.

"I don't care," Nick said, "I just want her to realize I exist."

Matt furrowed his brow. He had never seen Nick so smitten. Nick's gimmick gave a false idea about him too. His gimmick was the bleach blonde player who could brag and "back it up", but Nick was just an ordinary guy who wanted an extraordinary woman to notice him.

"Look bro, just go talk to her. She's a person just like you and me."

Nick nodded. "Yeah you're right, but what would I say to her? She's not like the other women around here. She's smart, focused, and completely different from the other divas."

"Ok, she's all those things, but you're pretty cool too. You're smart right? You're the kind of guy that doesn't womanize women, even though your gimmick does," Matt said with a smile. "Look, just be yourself."

"Myself? What if she doesn't like that? What if myself is the kind of guy she can't stand,"

Matt shook his head and sighed. "You think she'll like an arrogant, self absorbed, butthead?"

Nick shrugged. "Maybe."

"Oh that's a lie and you know it. Look, don't be arrogant, be confident. Take a page from Dolph Ziggler's book. Remember him?" Matt asked sarcastically.

"He's a fictional character," Nick shot back while picking through some french fries.

"Doesn't mean you can't pull inspiration from him," Matt said as he stole a french fry.

Nick sighed. He knew Matt was right, but arrogance was easy to fake in front of thousands of people who booed him from week to week. Faking confidence was a completely difference story, especially trying to fake confidence for a woman. Nick sighed. He had to pluck up the courage some how; he _had _to talk to her. He took a deep breath and decided to take the plunge. He got up and walked over to her.

"Hey, Elizabeth."

She looked at him cautiously. "Hi Nick," she said even more cautiously. She wasn't exactly sure who he really was. She knew his gimmick was a player, but the guy she saw when the cameras were off seemed to be a sweet guy. But sweet guys always seemed to change and turn her life upside down.

"How are you?" Nick asked.

Elizabeth's purple eyes took in Nick's appearance. She had to admit, he was attractive, but his reputation spoke for itself. Needless to say, she was very cautious. "Nick, what do you want? Your reputation follows you around and I'm not about to-"

Nick watched her pretty lips form the words she was saying and he just couldn't help himself.

"Nick? What are you staring a-" Nick's lips pressed softly against Elizabeth's and she melted.

(4 years later)

"I remember like it was yesterday," Elizabeth said while laughing. "First kiss and I knew you changed the game."

Nick smiled at his beautiful girlfriend and took her hand in his. "I had to! That was the only way you would even notice me. Plus, you've got one pretty mouth," he said while leaning in to kiss her.

Elizabeth sighed happily. They were walking down a beach, holding hands and reminiscing about the best relationship they had ever been in.

"I'm just happy that we've got each other now." Nick said.

Elizabeth smiled. "And I ain't never gonna let you go," She said while squeezing his hand.

'Holding hands never made me feel this way,' she thought. She tippy toed and kissed Nick sweetly, she just couldn't keep her lips off of him.

"Do my kisses make you happy?" Nick asked.

Elizabeth smiled. "Well, you're the only one who ever made me melt."

Nick smiled. "I'll take that as a yes," he said. Without giving her a chance to respond, he scooped her up in his arms and ran towards the ocean, playfully threatening to throw her into the waves.

Elizabeth giggled gleefully and jumped out of her boyfriend's arms. She reached down, cupped her hands, and flung some water at him. Nick flinched and laughed with her. He reached down and did the same. They ran around splashing each other until they were both soaked. Nick wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and gently lied down in the shallow water with her. He stroked her face and smiled as the waves washed over them. He couldn't have been happier.

'You're my sunshine,' Nick thought. Elizabeth was always on his mind, from the time he woke up, to the time he went to bed, he even dreamed about her.

Nick took in her gorgeous appearance. Her eyes shone beautifully and her long dark brown hair flowed in the waves as they washed up. There was also a certain glow about her he couldn't place it, but whatever it was, it was beautiful. Nick leaned forward and kissed her tenderly causing Elizabeth to lose her breath slightly. She pulled away and sat up to catch her breath.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked while sitting beside her. She hesitated, not exactly sure how to break the news to him. She had been hiding it for about month, she was so scared, she didn't want him to run like the others had. She wanted to keep it from him, but he had a right to know. She hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. Finally she dug down for some courage.

"You know you're my baby love, right?" she asked.

Nick nodded and slightly blushed at the nick name as he tucked wet strands of her hair behind her ear.

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Well, you're not my only baby love," she said with a small smile.

Nick looked down, devastated. How could she smile while telling him there was another man? He had loved her and treated her like a princess for 4 years and now she did this?

"You're cheating on me?" he asked sadly.

Elizabeth's eyes widened at Nick's statement. Where did he get that?

"No, honey-"

"What did I do to drive you away? Whatever it is I can change it! Please, just-"

"Honey listen to me. I'm not cheating on you."

"I'm not angry. I just want you to be happy. What can I do?"

"Nick! Listen," Elizabeth said while placing her hands on his shoulders. "I'm not cheating on you. I'm pregnant."

Nick's eyes widened as he realized what Elizabeth had said. She was pregnant with his baby!

"Really?"

Elizabeth nodded slowly, she was so scared. Nick hadn't shown any emotion, except for shock. She was sure he would run away... Until a smile spread across his face.

Nick wrapped his arms around Elizabeth, jumped up, and spun around. "I'm gonna be a daddy!" he shouted.

"You're not angry?" Elizabeth asked.

"Angry?" he repeated while still holding her in his arms. "How could I be angry? You're the mother of my child, how could that anger me?"

Elizabeth sighed with relief. He really was the guy she wanted. "I love you," she said.

He put Elizabeth down and leaned in closely to her and stroked her face. Now, he had to ask her a question. Something he'd been dying to know.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes?" she replied.

Nick kneeled down slowly without taking his eyes off of her. Elizabeth's eyes widened as she realized what he was doing.

"Elizabeth Carmichael, the most amazing woman I've ever known, the woman I love... The mother of my child. I love you more than I could ever imagine... Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears of joy cascaded down Elizabeth's face. She had finally found the man that made her the woman she wanted to be.

"Yes," she replied happily.

Nick smiled broadly, jumped up and kissed his fiancé passionately. He held her tightly in his arms; he never wanted to let this woman go. She was the woman he would love to the end of time.

"You're my always and forever," Nick said.

Elizabeth leaned her forehead against Nick's chin. "You're my baby love."

**Hey there! PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what ya thought. :)**


End file.
